Darkest powers Charmed
by Shadowdemond3
Summary: What happes when the gang goes to a safehouse with other supernaturals and Lauren and Kit go out for three months? R&R and the reviewes chose the storie line. My first fanfic ever so plese reed! Rated T but may change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so R&R but be nice, or be mean just be honest. (By the way I prefer the nice side if it means anything!) Any who, this is just an introduction chapter, so… Bear with me on this. At the end of the chapters I would like for the people who review to give me suggestions on what I should put in the next chapter. I will try my hardest to use the most popular but I will go with the one I think fits the story the best.**

**This happens about seven months after the third darkest powers book. In case someone wants me to do a crossover with darkness rising (hint hint hint!) they are in a safe house with my OC's. (Lucky them) Kit and ****Chloe's aunt (can't spell her name at the moment) are gone for a few months negotiating with the cables. (Please correct me if that is wrong). Any who, one of my character's name and powers is inspired by a show I love called Charmed. In fact in every chapter I'm putting in a quote from the show. If you are the first one to tell me the quote than you get 10 points when you get to 10 you can become a OC with powers you chose (p.s. I will put limits on the power so be reasonable ok) if you guess which one of my OC's is inspired by Charmed you get 20 points.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers or Charmed (not sure if I have to put charmed in there so if not please tell me)**

_Chapter one_

**CPOV: (tell me if you want a different POV)**

Once again we were at another "safe house". They are never safe enough to stay at for more than a few weeks are they? We were only going here because Kit got a job at a museum and my aunt was trying for a cooking job in town. (_I know that I said they are gone negotiating but this is kind of a prolog so just role with it)_

As we pulled into an old Victorian that was three stories high with an attic I couldn't keep my mouth from gapping. By the sound of it neither could anyone else I heard Tori give a slight gasp next to me and Simon start choking on a fly that had found its way into his mouth. We walked into the front room and it was extremely quiet. I mean horror movie quite. "Where is everyone?" I asked "Probably asleep" Kit answered "it is almost midnight." "Oh" I responded sleepily. Funny, how I just now realized how tired I was. "We will get introductions done tomorrow after we go to work" Kit said referring to him and my aunt. We went up to the second floor and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

The next morning I was woken up by fighting.

"Kit?" Lauren said as I walked down the stairs. "In here, working on the chandelier." Kit responded in a somewhat annoyed tone "Sorry, I'm late." Lauren muttered. Late for what? How long was I asleep? "What else is new?" Kit said rolling his eyes "You know, Lauren, I would have been here to wait for an electrician myself, but you know I can't leave museum until six." Wait I thought he started the day after we got here had I slept that long? I just realized I had walked into a living room full of people. "I didn't even have time to change." Kit finished exasperated. "I just... I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown." Lauren defended herself "Did Jeremy call?" she said desperate to change the subject. I still how she kept her boyfriend wile on the run. "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." Kit responded how did he get the address? I thought as I sat down next to Derek. "What were you doing in Chinatown? I through that you had an interview at North Beach?" Kit said accusation obvious in his voice "I did, but later I went to YoungLi market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Lauren explained relieved to have changed the subject. "So that Wolfgang cook did not hire you today?" Kit said. I felt Derek tense at the wolf reference and had to hold back a giggle. "No, but this just may get me the job." Lauren said Goodness they fight like an old married couple at that scary thought I shuddered buy couldn't keep a slight chuckle in my throat and everyone stopped and stared at me. At this point I couldn't even attempt to hold back me giggle fits. It took five minutes before I could attempt to talk. "What is wrong honey?" Lauren asked with concern clouding her eyes. "I…Can't…Tell…You… I managed to choke out. "And why not?" She demanded raising an eyebrow slightly. "You would probably kill me" Wow, I said that without gasping! Kit played peacemaker let's get to the introductions… _(Clift hanger!)_ Got ya! Sorry have to move the intros to next chapter hoped you liked it though and the 20 point challenge is moved to next chapter also, but the quote is still there. Review if you liked it loved it or even if you didn't I want to hear it all! 


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N: Hay I am updating again *Gasp* I know that was fast. I read the comments you left, and I agree that was a short chapter. But that is only because it was the first half of the chapter. I was going to do it all but I had to go to a club meeting in the middle of writing and when I got back I couldn't get my grove bake. So I finished it with a cliff hanger. (Sorry about that.) I found it this morning (it was hiding in my closet) and I'm writing another short chapter ).: but the rest will be longer I swear it.**

**Don't worry I am introducing my OC's. I will still take plot suggestions and I have noticed that I have not mentioned Chloe's and Derek's relationship and I have done this intentionally because I don't know whether they are going to be going out in this fan-fiction. Tell me your opinion. You can still tell me the quote form "Chapter one" until I announce the winner anyone else will get 5 points for guessing it right.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Darkest Powers or Charmed (just in case)**

Chapter 1 part 2

**Chloe's POV:**

We all piled into the entertainment room and I was completely shocked at what I saw. The room was as big as a entire 2 bedroom apartment and had its own skylight. To say I was overwhelmed is an understatement.

"Ok so as an ice-breaker I'll go first" Kit said in a calming and sensible tone. "So… my name is Christopher Bae, I want to tell you my age, but… He trailed off like he was thinking then snapped back saying "Oh, yea I don't want to tell you my age." At that everyone gave an awkward laugh. "Anyway, I'm a sorcerer, and my favorite movie is "Red Riding Hood" (2011 version) he gave a little wink at Derek next to me who's only response was an exasperated grunt.

"I'm next" Simon said shooting up as his father sat down. "My name is Simon Bae and I am sixteen years old. My favorite sport is soccer; my favorite movie is "Snowtown!" Oh, and I'm a sorcerer." How he managed that without a single breath is beyond me.

"Derek, were-wolf, 17, I don't like anything." Derek said that without being nice in the slightest. Shocker.

"Wow, those were almost complete sentences!" Tori said sarcastically then she addressed our three gusts. Hold up, aren't we their gust or the other way around? "My name is Victoria but you will call me Tori. Ok? Good, now I honestly don't see why we are introducing ourselves because are leaving in a few weeks anyway." That was rude but she has a point. "I like computers and teasing my siblings, I'm 16, and I am a very powerful which with a short temper." Well she seemed happy to be here.

And with that, all eyes in the room turned on me. I got up and started my "confession" or at least that is what it felt like. "My name is Chloe, I'm 16, I love all movies the same" I started but then after a moment of thought I corrected myself by saying "except romantic comedies." That got a real laugh form everyone and I felt myself relax. "I am a necromancer" I blurted that one out and everyone instantly stopped laughing. My cheeks turned red as a tomato and I mumbled "and excuse Derek he is just being a big big big estra estra estra double big jerk right now." Then I sat down.

The next person to go was a girl with long bouncy black hair and a smile that seemed etched into her eyes she had kind green eyes and well-tanned skin. She said in a perky tone "Hi, my name Prudence but you can call me Prue! I'm 16 years old." "Why would you call yourself prune?" Tori asked trying to goad her. She didn't take the bait. She just continued "I like everything and everyone and I am a tempus half-demon. That means I can freeze time in a room for a short time!" Everyone gave a slight gasp myself included.

The last person to go was a boy who looked a lot like Prue. Though, his eyes glowed silver like no joke glowed. He said "my name is Hennery I'm 16 and I'm Prue's twin brother. I knew it! I'm a fulgur half-demon. That means I can shoot lightning out of my hands and attract or through metal objects. We were all in shock before Simon broke the silence by asking "can you guys give us a demonstration of your powers."

**A/N: The next chapters will be longer thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. Let's start this new chapter off with news of the compaction:**

**IEscapedTheCrimsonRoom:**** 20 points (Prue was inspired by Charmed)**

**TianoWolf: 10 points (The electrician part was the quote in the first part of chapter 1)**

**I am so sorry about not updating faster but I was working on a book I'm working on. I try not to write fanfictions while writing my book because I feel like I am going to copy something and that would just be awful. Any who (yes I still love to say that.) I have caught bad stomach flu and have barley been able to get out of bed for almost a week and probably shouldn't be out right now but I have gotten such good reviews and I have a need to update. Any ways I, having nothing to do I read the books "Mortal Instruments" and I'm thinking of making this a cross over and I would like your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or Charmed! Or Once Upon a Time (one of my characters powers is biased on the magic on the show but that is the only thing from there sorry but I love the show so much)**

**Chloe's POV:**

"Wait! I said and everyone turned and looked at me.

"What is it Chloe?" Derek asked and it seemed strange to me but I think there was genuine concern, but I didn't have time to think before I blurted out "what about that guy over there?"

Everyone but Prue and Hennery looked at me in confusion. It wasn't until I saw the pain and sadness in their eyes that I realized my mistake and it wasn't until a tear slid down Prue's cheek that I saw realization seep into everyone else's eyes.

"I think that is Gabe, he's… well was our little brother." Prue started to explained "He died last spring and it just… just… just" she couldn't even finished before she broke down into sobs. The ghost I had seen had just diapered with a mournful look on his face.

Prue cried for fifteen minutes before Hennery could calm her down enough to get her back upstairs and into her room.

They stayed up there for the rest of the day while the rest of us made strained conversation and played monopoly on Kit's phone.

**A/N: OK short chapter sorry I could barely make it to the end of that without throwing up. No quote and I will get started on the next chapter soon! And for being so patient I will make it very long and more details about Gabe and everyone's powers. I bet some of you thought I forgot about the third person in my last chapter, but haha. Im going to make this around ten to eleven chapters and do not worry they will get longer as I feel better. And good reviews always helps that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: School has been kicking my butt. Sorry that I haven't been updating**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC's!**

**Chloe's POV:**

Oh… My… God… I have honestly never been so sorry in my life.

I mean I knew these people for all of ten minutes and I already made the girl who seemed so nice to cry. I mean I thought maybe we could be friends but I think I just blue any chance of that happening out of the water with my big mouth.

I mean come on why do I have to get the one power that is not only completely useless in a fight but also make everyone around me think I'm crazy or bring up sad memories of loved ones. I felt so worthless I put my head in my hands in defeat.

I felt a comforting hand start rubbing my back and instantly thought it Aunt Lauren, but I quickly realized that the hand on my back was too big to be hers so my next guess was Simon but I saw his and Kit's shoes on the ground across from me.

I was so surprised that it was Derek comforting me that I held my breath fearing that if I moved in the slightest he would stop. And I was enjoying this way too much to let this stop. Hold up did I just say that I was enjoying this? Was I? Did he? I am so confused! I needed some air and bad.

But that would have to wait because just then Hennery walked down and informed us that Prue wasn't feeling well and decided to take a nap. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of gilt at that.

My self-pity fest was interrupted by Tori saying "I hope that she feels better soon." Wow, did that rely just happen? My head, along with every other head in the room snapped to look at he in complete and utter confusion.

She looked around at our faces and blushed as she mumbled "What can't I be concerned about someone's wellbeing?" Tori blushing and Derek comforting me this had to be a dream or something because that would never happen. Or would it I mean I have known then for long for all I know this could be the norm.

At the thought of Derek comforting another girl I thought I was going to vomit. What is happening to me I never thought I would get jealous this easy. Wait did I just say I was jealous?

Ok it is time to get out of my own head before I get lost forever. I asked if we could leave the sitting room and get adjusted and Kit said yes. Tori offered to help me unpack my things and we were off.

"So how do you like the house?" I asked Tori as we finished putting all of my "many" things away. That reminded me that we needed to go (gulp) _shopping_.

"It is big and kind of easy to get lost in." she responded picking one of my shirts, it was white with a red, green, and yellow color splash in the middle "Ewe, we NEED to go shopping for you." Speak of the devil I thought.

"What do you think of Prue?" I asked he trying to make he forget about shopping

"Well she is peppier than most people" she said with a roll of her eyes "A total cheerleader if I ever saw one." She stopped to make a face at another one of my shirts. "But she isn't so bad; she reminds me a lot of Liz."

"What about Hennery?" I asked at the menschen of his name her eyes snapped up and she blushed a little.

"W…what about him?" she asked her voice shaking a little at the beginning of the sentence.

"O…MY…GOD" I almost screamed as realization hit me like a base-ball bat, but I didn't because that would draw attention. "You like him don't you! What am I saying of course you do I can see it in your eyes don't deny it."

"Ok, ok, ok I admit it I think he is cute. I mean did you see his eyes, they were silver and glowing!"

**A/N: loved writing this, I will have another one up this weekend I promos at least as long as this one. Tell me whose POV you want it in!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooooo… Here we go.**

**Derek's POV:**

After Hennery took his crying sister up to her room Chloe promptly put her face in she hands and made a loud defeated sighing noise. I feel reel bad for her not only has she been through a lot in the last few months but she has had no one other than Simon, Tori, and I to socialize with.

I mean it wasn't her fault that she couldn't tell a ghost from a living person. Before I could think or stop myself my hand was rubbing the small of her back.

I felt a twinge of hurt as she sucked in a quick breath and held it for several seconds, but she wasn't stopping me so I continued comforting her.

When I looked up Lauren had a mildly disgusted look on her face but seemed too distracted with other things on her mind to do anything.

And quite frankly if she did try to pull us apart I might have ripped her head off. I don't know what it is about Chloe but I rely seem to like her, a lot and she got into my pack extremely fast. I mean Tori is Simon's sister and I still don't trust her completely.

It isn't like that for Chloe, I feel more protective over her than I do over Simon or Dad. It is most likely because they can take care of themselves and she can't, said the rational part of my brain that I listen to the most.

_Well I think that there is something else to it than that and your just too scared to see it._ And that is the more animalistic, primitive side of my personality or my "wolf" as I call him, perks of being a weir-wolf right.

_I have a name and it isn't "wolf" snow white._ Oh and what is it Rover? _No! It's Hunter thank you very much!_ And they though Chloe was the one hearing voices in her head.

While I was having an argument with myself Hennery came back down and told everyone Prue was going to rest for a while I nodded. That did seem the reasonable thing to do.

Then Tori asked if she would be alright and I think that everyone's jaws hit the floor. When she blushed, I finally peace together that she had a crush of him. Well this is quite interesting I knew form watching everyone earlier that Simon liked Prue, who seemed preppy and completely oblivious to that fact.

Chloe quickly excused herself form the room and Tori jumped at the chance to leave, Hennery took the opportunity to go check on Prue. The doorbell rang and dad went to get it.

When he came back he looked pale and started taking rely fast I stopped being able to here after cable was said but came back to reality at negotiate was said. The jest of it was dad and Lauren were leaving to negotiate with some cable representatives and I was in charge.

After they left Simon said "So what now oh fearless leader?" I was still numb from what had just happened so I said "We wait to tell everyone till morning, let them get at least one good night's sleep before they start to worry about everything."

"So, what is up with you and Chloe?" he asked trying to sound casual. "Shut up and go to bed you little moth…" my voice trailed off as I realize who I was growling at. This was Simon, I never growled at him! Well at least not for real.

_But you would for her, hell you did for her._ "Hunter laughed in my head you shut up also you dumb mutt!

I could see the pain and shock in his as he ran upstairs ran from me. *Sigh* today is not my day. I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to my room.

**A/N: so what do you think? Derek's point of view, was it good pleas review.**


End file.
